1221 Blog Pt.2
"The Wanted"iDGi-1 Discoveries, page 114. May 2nd, 2028: Hello? Is this ... 0111011101101111011100100110101101101001011011100110011100111111working? nirhsnk tknh tiw? I irst ... Can you ... 01110010011001010110000101100100001000000111010001101000011010010111001100111111read this? Goddamn piece of ... USER12212042 01110011011010000110100101110100shit h!nn nkgo tiwi otityTg ... CONNECTION ESTABLISHED ... WELCOME TO EX-NET USER 12212042 TODAY'S DATE IS MAY 02, 2028. YOUR PREFERENCES HAVE BEEN LOGGED. Are you there? Hello. It's 1221. Much has changed since my last post a month ago. I'm a Wanted Man now. Lost everything, and for what? The crime of trying to tell the TRUTH. The truth about Worldview! About the Guardians! About our world! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME. They won't find me here. I'm hidden. Beyond the sight of Worldview, obscured from the Church, and far away from any human. They're searching for me, but they won't ever look here. I will reveal the truth, and damn them all for keeping me from it. You should know the threat. There is a facility near Xalapa, Mexico. They are creating something there. An artificial intelligence. They are creating the end of this world, to make way for their future, and know Exactly What They Are Doing. How do I know this? I helped them. I was one of them. I was privy to their secrets and their mysteries and fell pray a hubris that I was making the world a better place. I wasn't. I stole away in the night and will make up for my sins by exposing Worldview Industries to everyone. By setting it RIGHT. By revealing K-1. Henry. Strange to give such a horrible thing a human face. They are trying to hide him and what he can do and what he has seen and what he will cause. A taste. A morsel. A sample of what to come. I haven't much time. Too long and they may be able to track me. Atlantis was the start. A human civilization that should have propelled us ahead. Was it a stroke in the night that killed their Old Alexander? (Yes, that Alexander, who created a civilization that stretched across the European Continent. Died at 73, in bed. Or did he?) Did they poison all the humans who lived on that island in the middle of the Atlantic? DID THEY SINK THE WHOLE GODAMN ISLAND BEFORE ANYONE KNEW ABOUT IT? I don't know. They did something. Atlantis was supposed to be a myth in our world, a legend that inspired generations to search for treasures unknown, at the bottom of seas and the depths of caverns. To climb mountains and explore. Maybe it was just the myth that they carved away, removing a tiny part of the human spirit that causes us to seek out the unknown and the fabulous and to wonder if what was before us was better. Pointing us forward, along a straight and narrow path. They, they, they, they. I always say they, and I have not said who they are. Maybe it is not they. Maybe it is he. I have reading to do. Much to delve into and undercover the past, but there is a theme. A leader will arise, a scientist, a madman, an artist, a luminary. There is always one in every generation, in every civilization. As the world grew populous the magnificent among us grew more numerous, but there has always been one. The K-1 machine is his replacement, to do what HE could not. More reading. More files. The Guardians and the Church. They are the heart of this. Like the Masons, this goes back thousands of years. This Church has been with us far longer than 1996. Only now has it moved into the light. More soon. CONNECTION TERMINATED Notes *In ASCII presented as binary: *In Sumerian cuneiform: **Ends at "THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME": "THIS MAN IS REAL" **Ends at "I don't know. They did something": "WORLDVIEW EMPLOYEE" **"TRUST NO ONE" Decoded/References Category:12212042